La vista a la libertad
by Ederia-fan-forever
Summary: Corto one-shot centrado en el capitulo final del anime. Leve Rinharu.


_**Muy buenos días/tardes tengan todos.**_

_**Titulo: vista a la libertad.::**_

_***Free! Es propiedad de Kyoto Animation**_

_***Advertencia: Leve RinHaru**_

* * *

Aquella vista… causa de su sufrimiento en un pensamiento equivocado, años atrás. Ahora, si no hubiera sido por Rei, jamás habría vuelto a verla, no hubiera sentido ese cosquilleo en el pecho ni esa adrenalina, no, su corazón no la había olvidado, aun si su mente se empeñara en hacerlo. La había ocultado bajo millones de pensamientos e ideas que abrieron paso a la rabia y al rencor, pero detrás de todas esas paredes, en el fondo de su alma, el recuerdo y la sensación persistía, el reflejo de algo que nunca pudo olvidar, la ilusión de algo que nunca supo explicar, la maravillosa vista que lo había logrado liberar.

En el instante en que leyó el mensaje escrito en el terreo suelo, bajo el árbol al que la melancolía lo había llevado y en el cual el destino junto su camino con la mirada profunda y marina de Haru, logro volver en sí. No sabe si fue la tensión emocional, el sin fin de sentimientos que por años le oprimieron el pecho y que ahora le pedían salir a gritos, o la mirada sincera de los ojos que por años siguió soñando, pero en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que los amigos a los cuales había dejado detrás, a los que había despreciado sin darles explicación alguna, no lo habían olvidado. Tal fue el sentimiento que se clavo en su interior que rompió en lagrimas como hacía mucho tiempo no podía; Quería nadar con ellos más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y la ilusión centelleo a través del mar rojo de sus ojos cuando le presentaron la oportunidad, por parte de nadie más que sus compañeros, los que siempre le estuvieron esperando….

...

Cuando diviso a Nagisa llegando a la pared de la piscina, una emoción extraña lo invadió y al momento en que el rubio toco y grito su nombre, salió disparado con una adrenalina y fervor incomparables, como si el destino lo guiara. Allí fue cuando la volvió a ver, a sentir, a tocar, aquella vista que más que dibujarle una sonrisa en el rostro lo hizo en su corazón. Y justo entonces lo sintió: Todos juntos volvían a ser un equipo. Volvían a ser uno.

Emergió a la superficie justo al momento en que Haru se lanzaba, grito su nombre por impulso como si en esa sola palabra le dijera todos sus sentimientos y palabras de apoyo, pero sabia que el pelinegro lo entenderia. Al verlo, sintió de nuevo esa conexión de que niño le embargaba cuando observaba a Haruka nadar. Un sentimiento exclusivo, la embelesante sensación de divisar al chico en el agua, no, de verlo siquiera a los ojos, de sentir de nuevo esa preciosa mirada que para el bien semejaba al océano, dentro del cual, ahora si estaba dispuesto a perderse.

...

Podría jurar que ni siquiera escucho cuando los nombraron vencedores, justo ahora eso no le importaba en absoluto. En esos momentos, su mundo se limito al contacto con la piel del pelinegro cuando lo estrecho contra sí. Fuera de un sentimiento romántico, tenia tanto que agradecerle, tenia aun tanto que desahogar, pero se limito a confesarle con palabras cargadas de una conmoción que volvió a inundarle los ojos en lagrimas "Haru, me mostraste la mejor vista"…

Pese a todos los sentimientos y emociones que lo azotaban, hubo un momento en el que verdaderamente todo se detuvo, en el que se olvido de todo, y fue cuando levanto la vista para recibir a Makoto Tachibana; el niño que siempre tenía una cálida sonrisa y cejas en forma de ocho (八), y a Nagisa Hazuki; Quien le pidió que observara su nado de mariposa y comenzó a llorar cuando Rin lo llamo ruidoso en una ocasion. Aquellos que los abrazaban a él y Haruka como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ganaron el relevo. En esa atmosfera, sin saber específicamente como o cuando, la alegría que hacía tiempo lo había abandonado, regreso a su mente y sentidos, la sensación de estar verdaderamente entre amigos, su equipo, el mejor equipo, que tanto había extrañado y hasta ahora podía expresarlo.

En aquel cuadro, las lágrimas que se presentaron no fueron de victoria. Las de aquellos 4 jóvenes representaban mucho más que eso; la inmensa felicidad de una reconciliación, el reencuentro con ese lazo que los unía en el antaño y que siempre permaneció, aun si estuviera enterrado en las profundidades. Pero ellos no permitirían que se repitiera. Nadie volvería a separarlos, porque aun estando en diferentes equipos, siempre serian compañeros, siempre compartirían esa vista, única y especial, solo de ellos. Y sobre todo, la sensación de que donde estuvieran, pero principalmente nadando, a una alta velocidad, en un mismo carril, juntos podían al fin, ser libres.

* * *

**_Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí ^^!_**

_Antes que nada, quiero afirmar que no fue mi intención no incluir mas a Rei en esto, simplemente me nació la historia y quise compartirla. Hay que ser comprensivos fue el final! Yo ame a Rei incluso antes de este capitulo, siempre me pareció especial, así que no por favor no quiero que piensen lo contrario._

_Quiero acentuar que cite una parte de mi anterior fic, solo para remarcar los sentimientos de Rin hacia Haru y porque prometí continuarlo y no lo hice. Lo lamento si es que alguien lo leyó y espero que lo hiciera :(…Tambien, quise referencia a algunos hecho que pasaron en High Speed! cuando describi a Makoto y Nagisa. Y ya por el final, mencione el nombre de la novela solo que en español. No se, pense que seria lindo n.n_

_Bueno, volviendo al punto. A llorar chicos: se nos fue el swimming anime :c Pero hay que esperar lo mejor, que el próximo año nuestros chicos regresan mas sexys que nunca xD_

_Sin duda, el mejor final que mi retorcida mente ha visto en mucho tiempo. Estoy tan satisfecha y alegre que acepte a la segunda temporada a pesar de que no la quería en un principio. Parecía magdalena, hasta espasmos me dieron cuando nadaron todos juntos. Y sobre todo, los preciosos sentimientos que nos mostraron!ME ENCANTO!Mi hermoso niño, Rin se vio tan…awww, quería abrazarlo y sinceramente solo comenzaba a llorar cuando salía el x3 Pero eso si, la tristeza tampoco se ha ido, los voy a extrañar mucho a todos :'( pero hay que recordar que ellos siempre estarán en nuestros corazones y aun si esto no me corresponde a mi… **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron este hermoso anime!** Besos_


End file.
